A Friend
by David Kurokaze
Summary: More than romance, what Hikigaya Hachiman needed was a friend.


**Author's Note**

 **Hello there! I normally don't write anything at all but for some reason I had this story idea that wouldn't go away. Sorry if it's no good. I know it's pretty iffy. But in anycase the general idea of this story is rather than see Orimoto as (perhaps only) a romantic interest he viewed her as a friend. However in true Hikigaya fashion, he had to confirm his relationships in the most dramatic way so as to help him deal with his insecurities. Well regardless. In any case this is probably a oneshot. Hope at least one person enjoys this.**

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman was a loner. That was who he was. That was the absolute truth of his world. Unlike others who found solace in the smiles and laughter of others he found peace in solitude. However, he was not always like that. When he was younger (innocent, naive , and oh so very hopeful) he reached out towards others in the hopes of something. He reached out for friends. Even just one. And in the end he found one. Thus the world diverged.

When he was young he eagerly reached out towards others. It was not to be. With his eyes dead like a fish others looked at him in scorn and disgust. He was too different. And children are vicious towards those different them. From the start, he was ostracized and tormented. With every year of such utter rejection, his hopes and dreams began to crumble. Still, even as he grew he hoped for something. For someone. For kindness. He persevered where others would have broken.

As he reached middle school however, his life changed as he met someone. A nice girl who remained kind even to one such as himself. Kaori Orimoto. Day after day, without fail she would greet him with a smile on her lips and talk to him. She would ask him about schoolwork, tv shows, and everything that drew her attention. He responded back to her queries meekly at first yet as the year passed he grew more comfortable with her. He would respond back with more vigor and strength in his words.

Those around them witnessed this and were split on their reactions. Some viewed Hikigaya as simply a leech who Orimoto would be better off not dealing with. He was the 'creepy' kid in class who no one really liked. However, others who listened in to their conversation found them to be so normal that they wondered about the rumors regarding Hikigaya. Such people began to question the rumors and wondered if there wasn't some mistake.

In the end however, such reactions and thoughts were forced to a head one day. On one particular day, Hikigaya Hachiman called out to Kaori Orimoto and asked her to meet him after school that day. With a quizzical look on her face she agreed. Those around them took note of such a thing and by the end of the day a few stragglers hid themselves so as to watch what happened. Some were there to 'protect' Orimoto and the others were there to see if Hikigaya Hachiman truly was as bad as so many said.

 ***Scene Break***

Coming into the classroom slightly anxious for what's to come, Orimoto wondered to herself, ' _Is he going to confess to me?'_ The mere thought made her heart flutter yet she shook her head. ' _No. I don't know if I'm ready for that kinda thing. If it comes to that I have to reject him gently.'_

With such thoughts in mind she waited for him to meet her here. In a few moments he walked in, standing straight for once instead of slouching. Instead of his normal nervous smile, his lips were pursed straight as if in determination.

Seeing this her heart sank. It wasn't as if Orimoto was against him confessing to her. Rather it was the timing of it all. If he told here he liked her now it would be a lie to say she didn't like him back. However, her feelings themselves weren't something so strong. Making up her mind she decided to reject him by telling him she wasn't ready yet.

Looking him in the eye, she waited for the words to come out of his mouth. He fidgeted and nearly turned away but with a tremble in his voice he spoke, "Orimoto… I…" He trailed off breaking eye contact.

Waiting patiently, she hung onto each of his words, aware that was truly trying his hardest. It was something that endeared him to her. Even now, despite the fact he was afraid he stood tall.

Seeming to firm himself once more, Hikigaya looked her in the eye and said, "Orimoto, I have s-something to tell you. I… t-this year has been so much fun for me. For so long, people made fun of me for my eyes. But you… you still talked to me normally. You treated me so kindly. That's why…"

Orimoto felt her eyes glisten as her heart went out for Hikigaya. However to go out with him simply because of pity would be a betrayal on her part. Waiting desperately for his words, she prepared herself for what would come next.

"That's why…," Hikigaya said once more, "would you please be… my friend?" His eyes shut tight he bowed before Orimoto unwilling to see her face.

 _Huh?_ Went Kaori and all those watching this scene. Shocked by the question Kaori could only stare dumbly at Hikigaya with her mouth wide open. Coming into this, she had never expected such a question to be asked. After all, for her, Hikigaya Hachiman was already one of her closer friends in this school. Eventually however, she regained a semblance of composure and spoke.

"What… do you mean by that?" asked Orimoto. "Why would you ask me to be your friend?" She honestly couldn't fathom this situation right now.

Hikigaya standing up once more spoke with such nervousness it was a wonder he wasn't trying to run.

"It's just… I thought that you could be my friend. I'm sorry." He made to turn and leave when Orimoto grabbed his arm.

"Wait!" she said. "Wait. It's not like that. It's just… I thought we were already friends." She said with such sincerity and passion that Hikigaya was taken aback.

With eyes wide open Hikigaya Hachiman, one who should have been king of loners, gained a friend. And with a smile on his face, he felt tears drip slowly down his face. His heart which he had expected to be full of regrets felt lighter than he had ever felt. With this, he stepped off the path of lonerism. It would be different. It would probably be scary. Yet in the end, it might lead to something genuine. Looking at Orimoto who beamed at him, he was sure it would be worth the try.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
